Yes Sir
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta hit Goku a little too hard, causing him to lose his memory. After listening to a fibbed explination about himself, Goku thinks he is the loyal servant of the saiyajin no ouji. Is this going to help Vegeta or hurt him? And will Goku remember who he
1. Default Chapter

2:15 PM 2/19/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "Hey! I ain't no Kami! "-Moltar from "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
Yes Sir  
Note: Ok, ya know how in Veggienapped I said some things are outta sync with the  
time period, well, same  
here. Goku can go up to SSJ3, Veggie can go to SSJ2. Why? I like it that way :D   
Hope ya enjoy the fic. Later -Chuquita  
  
Chuey's Corner: Time Frame- During the 3 years before the androids appear.  
  
Summary: Vegeta hit Goku a little too hard, causing him to lose  
his memory. After listening to a fibbed explaination about himself, Goku now  
thinks he is the loyal servant of the saiyajin no ouji. Is this going to help  
Vegeta or hurt him? Will Goku remember who he is? Does Vegeta want him to?  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" DING DONG! "   
" Now who could that be? It's 3:00 in the morning! " Bulma exclaimed as she walked  
down the stairs and up to the front door, then lazily glanced through the peephole to see a   
perky, almost psychotic grin staring back at her. She shrieked, then, realizing who it was,   
smacked herself on the forehead.  
" Hello Goku. " she said, opening the door.  
" HI BULMA! " Goku said happily, " Can ol Veggiebrains come out to spar against me? "  
" At 3:00 AM?! Goku, it's not even light out yet! " Bulma said in disbelief.  
" Well, I have some extra energy right now & I need some way to burn it off. " Goku put  
his hands behind his head.  
" I don't know, he's still asleep right now and--Goku? Goku? " Bulma looked around to see  
that the tall saiyajin had now disappeared. Bulma gasped, knowing very well were he had gone,   
" GOKU WAIT! " she shouted, then ran back up the stairs to the bedroom.  
" ZZZZzzz... " Vegeta continued to snore as Goku stared down at him, a stupid grin on his  
face.  
" Say Bulma, does he always sleep with his tongue hanging out like that, he looks like  
he got shot or somethin. " Goku said, then flicked Vegeta's nose, and to his surprise, the short  
prince was still fast asleep, " Ooooooh. " Goku said, then noticed a small pillow nearby &   
stuffed it in Vegeta's mouth. Almost instantly Vegeta shot up and yanked the pillow out of his   
mouth, now breathing heavily.  
" Hi there lil buddy! " Goku waved happily at the panting Vegeta, " Wanna go spar? "  
" KAKOROT WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM AND..and did you say spar? "  
" Yup! " Goku nodded, " Come on, it'll be fun! "  
" The only reason you find it "fun" Kakorot, is because you enjoy kicking my ass from   
here to timbucktu, that, and YOU ALWAYS WIN!!!! " he screamed angrily.  
" Aww, don't worry Vegeta, I promise I won't hit you that hard. Heh-heh, remember the   
time I kicked you in the leg & accidently twisted it all the way around. You looked just like   
a rag-doll. " Goku smiled, reminsing.  
" THAT'S IT! " Vegeta shouted, then pushed Bulma out of the way, " MOVE ONNA! "  
" Vegeta, you're not SERIOUSLY going to fight Goku in the middle of the night, are you! "  
Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
" OF COURSE I AM! " Vegeta shouted.  
" It is really foggy out there... " Goku started out, " Maybe it'll make it easier for  
you this time. " he noted.  
" THE ONLY PLACE THAT'S FOGGY AROUND HERE KAKOROT IS IN YOUR HEAD! " Vegeta screamed,   
" And besides, the last thing I want is to make it "easier" for myself. I want a CHALLANGE and   
unfortunately for me, YOU are the only one on this blasted planet! "  
" What about Gohan? He's stronger than both of us! " Goku said, confused.  
" Oh he's to busy petting squrrels and studing logerithims to even bother battling   
against you or I. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Can we go now! " Goku whined anxiously.  
" Fine let's go. " Vegeta said as he left the room and walked down the stairs as Bulma  
peeked out of the doorway.  
" You're going to fight him in your pj's & bunny slippers? " Bulma raised an eyebrow as  
Vegeta looked down to see he still had his pajamas on, then groaned and walked back upstairs,   
grabbed his armor and went into the bathroom.  
Goku looked to his right, " Oooh, a teddy bear! " he said happily, reaching to pick up  
the toy.  
" TOUCH IT AND YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE KAKOROT! " Vegeta screamed, sticking his head   
out of the bathroom door.  
Goku blinked for a second, " Uhh, right. "  
  
  
" WHEEEE!!! " Goku said as he flew through the clouds, Vegeta about a couple feet behind  
him, " HAHA! This is FUN! " Goku grinned, then looked down to see an open field, " That looks  
like a good place. " he said, then flew downward and landed on the ground, Vegeta a few seconds  
after him.  
" Say Vegeta, do you want me to give you a head start? " Goku asked as Vegeta narrowed  
his eyes.  
" NO I DO NOT WANT ANY BLASTED HEAD START! " he screamed, going SSJ2.  
" Oh-kay, but don't say I didn't ask. " Goku shrugged, going SS3 as Vegeta rushed at him  
and began to punch Goku repeatedly, who blocked every hit, then grabbed Vegeta's arms & hurled  
him back over his head and onto the ground.   
Vegeta got up & tackled Goku, then kicked him in the knee. Goku shot a blast at Vegeta,  
knocking him off of him. Vegeta backed up & began to rush at Goku again as Goku noticed a small  
stream of salmon swiming in a nearby river, then walked over to them as Vegeta felt himself  
crash into the ground once more. Goku looked down into the river & stuck his head under the   
water as Vegeta came about from behind him. Goku pulled his head out & spat water & several small  
fishes at Vegeta's face, then grinned.  
Vegeta wiped as much water as he could off of his face as Goku stuck his head in the   
river once more and this time came out with a large fish in his mouth, then turned around just  
as Vegeta powered up and landed a devestating blow to Goku's head, sending the Super Saiyajin   
downward 10 feet into the ground. Vegeta peered into the large hole Goku had just made, then   
slid down the side of the crater & examined him. To his astonishment, Goku was now unconsious.  
" Ka, Kakorot? " he said in disbelief, then poked Goku, " I, did it. I actually BEAT   
Kakorot. I hope he's alive so I can rub it in his face later on. " Vegeta smirked evilly, then   
kicked Goku in the side, " Hey Kakorot, WAKEUP! " he screamed, then noticed a trail of blood   
coming from Goku's head. Vegeta bent down and noticed it was secreating out of a large scar on  
Goku's head, " Kuso! I couldn't have killed him just by one blow! His ki's still pretty high   
too, so he must be alive. " Vegeta said, then looked around, " Where the heck did that baka lead  
me? I have no idea where I am! " he sighed, " Now what am I going to do? "  
  
  
" You're lucky that onna of mine is a friend of yours. I should just leave you here to  
get eaten. That would serve you right for waking the saiyajin no ouji in the middle of the   
blasted night! " Vegeta said, slightly bored, siting on a nearby log and watching the unconsious  
Goku, who had now powered down. Vegeta looked at his watch, " Your time's up bakarot! " Vegeta  
smirked, then shot a large blast of ki at Goku, who screamed and opened his eyes widely.  
" Who what where when huh?! " Goku looked around, confused.  
" It's about time. " Vegeta said, staring at Goku, who looked upward at him.  
" Who're you? " Goku said, bewildered.  
" YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHO I AM YOU BAKAYARO! " Vegeta shouted.  
" I..do? " he blinked twice.  
" Of course you do...don't you? " Vegeta said, suspiciously.  
" No, I don't. " Goku said meekly, " In fact, I don't even know who I am...do you know  
who I am? "  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, ::Strange, I've never known Kakorot to act so defenseless,   
maybe he IS telling the truth!::, " Are you SURE you don't know who you are? "  
" Uh-huh. " Goku nodded.  
" And you intrust ME to tell you who you are. " Vegeta said, with a bit of interest in  
his voice.  
" If, if it isn't too much trouble for you. " Goku said nervously.  
" First of all-- " Vegeta said, hopping off of the log and down in front of Goku, who was  
still sitting down on the ground, " I am KING Vegeta, ruler of this planet and all you see before  
you. "  
Goku's eyes widened, " REALLY? You're a KING! "  
Vegeta's eyes darted around, " King, Prince, somewhere along those lines. " he mumbled to  
himself.  
" So, I guess I'm one of the lords or sirs or, something like that, huh? " Goku said,  
amazed.  
" Eh? " Vegeta looked back at Goku, " YOU?! _YOU_ are lowly Kakorot, MY humble and LOYAL  
servant. " he smirked as the still slightly confused Goku stared at him.  
" WHOA! You're kiddin! " he smiled, " I'M part of the ROYAL COURT?! "  
" Uhh, something like that. But get one thing striaght here and now Kakorot. You will   
answer only to me, and only when you are called. Second, you are not to surpass me in ability   
or strength, and third, you will do WHAT I say WHEN I say it and not to ask otherwise. Is that  
CLEAR Kakorot? "  
Goku bowed down meekly, " Yes sir. " he said obedently.  
A large smile sneaked it way across Vegeta's face, " I think my life is about to get a  
whole lot better. "  
  
  
" Fan a little faster Kakorot, the heat is going to torch me if you continue at that  
at THAT pace! " Vegeta ordered as he layed out upon the hamok while Goku fanned him with a large  
feathery fan.  
" Vegeta, what ARE you doing? " a familiar voice said from behind him as Vegeta looked  
over his shoulder.  
" Kakorot, remove the royal sunglass. " Vegeta ordered as Goku placed the sunglasses on  
the table next to him, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FANNING ME! " he barked  
angrily as Goku zipped back over to him and nervously waved the fan back & forth, " Ahh, better."  
Vegeta smiled, then looked back to see a very aggrivated Bulma staring him in the face, " Oh,  
hello onna. "  
" Vegeta, what's going on here. And why is Goku taking orders from YOU? "  
" Oh, you mean Kakorot! " a large smile crossed his face, " He finally came to his   
senses and realized his place in Saiyajin society. "  
" Vegeta, in case you haven't noticed yet, THERE IS NO SAIYAJIN SOCIETY! THERE'RE ONLY  
TWO OF YOU LEFT! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Kakorot, I don't know WHERE this eccentric onna came from, but if you would remove her  
from the premises... " Vegeta pointed at Bulma, " I would make the reward to your liking. "  
" WHAT?! VEGETA YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK THAT GOKU IS GOING TO KICK ME, HIS OLDEST  
FRIEND, OFF OF MY OWN PROPERTY!!! " Bulma screamed angrily, then felt herself being lifted up   
into the air, noticing Goku was now holding here.  
" Sire, where would you like me to put her? " Goku asked as Vegeta glanced at the furious  
look on Bulma's face.  
" I SWEAR VEGETA IF YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN THE BACKYARD FOR _LIFE_!!! "  
Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
" Kakorot, put her back in the house behind you, and make sure she doesn't leave from   
it. " Vegeta said, his voice slightly wavering.  
" Yes sire. " Goku nodded then tossed the kicking & screaming Bulma back into her home &  
locked the door behind him.  
" Now that that's over with, peel me a grape. And if there is ONE miniscule piece of   
skin on the blasted fruit I shall whip you again! " Vegeta smirked.  
" Hai. " Goku bowed, gulping, then went over to the bowl of grapes.  
" Hehehehee. I haven't felt this content since I was back on Bejito-sei! Ordering around  
the servants and subjects, threatening them without mercy if they refused to obey any of my   
commands. I missed that. " Vegeta laughed maniacly, then cocked his head to one side as Goku  
presented him with a now peeled grape. Vegeta picked the grape off of the plate, then tossed it  
into the bushes, " YOU BAKA! I TOLD YOU TO PEEL OFF THE SKIN, NOT HALF OF THE INSIDES AS WELL!! "  
" I'm sorry sire, forgive me. " Goku bent down on one knee, looking downward.  
" Hmm, " Vegeta rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, " Fine, I shall   
forgive you, but if the next grape is ANYTHING like that baka one you just peeled then consider  
yourself-- "  
" I promise it will be better sire! " Goku begged, " Just please DON'T! " he whimpered.  
" You are a very lucky servant Kakorot, for I have decided to let you live. " Vegeta   
said, trying to keep himself from grinning.  
" Oh thank you sire, I am forever in your debt! " Goku clasped his hands together.  
" Yeah, I know. " Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
  
" Where IS he?! " Piccolo shouted outloud as he felt a tap on his leg.  
" Where's _who_ Mr. Piccolo? " Gohan asked.  
Piccolo turned around, " Your father. He was supposed to be training with us today, but  
I'm not sure where he went. He wouldn't just fly off like that...OH! " Piccolo's head went up,  
" I sense him! " he looked to his left, " His ki's coming from Capsule Corp, but it's much   
weaker than usual, strange. "  
" Then let's go find him! " Gohan smiled, then blasted off.  
" WAIT! GO--*sigh*. " Piccolo groaned, " WAIT UP! " he shouted, then flew off after the   
young boy, " I sense something very strange coming from that way, but I'm not sure what. "  
  
" DADDY! DADDY ARE YOU HERE!! " Gohan called as he neared Capsule Corp, then stopped in  
mid flight and gasped in horror at the scene before him. His father was strapped to the middle of  
a gigantic dart board which had been pasted on the side of the wall, " DADDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
THERE!! "  
" Who are you? " Goku asked, staring at Gohan.  
" WHO AM I!? " Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor.  
" You mean, you don't know who you are either? " Goku said, " If you don't you should ask  
the Great Powerful King Vegeta, he explained to me who I was when I couldn't remember. " Goku   
smiled.  
" The great and powerful WHAT?! " Gohan cocked an eyebrow, then glanced back behind him   
to see Vegeta holding a 10 ft slingshot and an equally large dart.  
" VEGETA!! " Gohan screamed as Vegeta glanced to the right & stared at Gohan with a   
seemingly innocent look on his face.  
" What? "  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FATHER!!! " Gohan yelped.  
" Uh, sparing. Yes, I am sparing with Kakorot. " Vegeta reassured Gohan, who had a   
skeptical look on his face.  
" NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU USING HIM AS A HUMAN DART BOARD! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL HIM!! " Gohan  
screamed at the top of his lungs, " I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE! BUT YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO   
DESTROY MY DAD!! "  
" I'm not trying to "destroy" Kakorot, brat. If I did that then I'd just be depribing   
myself of a good thing. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Did you say, "GOOD" thing? " Gohan gawked.  
" GOHAN! I'M HE--HOLY MR. POPOS! WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON HERE! " Piccolo screamed.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " "Holy Mr. Popos"?? " he repeated, then noticed Piccolo,  
" Ahh, the namek. Just who I've been waiting for. " Vegeta said, " KAKOROT! UNSTRAP YOURSELF AND  
GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!!! " he yelled at Goku, who ripped the cuffs that held his wrists and legs  
to the dartboard, then hopped down & zipped over to Vegeta.  
" Yes sire? " Goku bowed.  
" I would like you to take care of the namek for me. " Vegeta smiled.  
" Hai. " Goku replied, then picked up Piccolo & dropped him into a nearby chair, " How  
is that sire? "  
" KAKOROT YOU BAKA! I WAS SPEAKING HYPOTHETICALLY! I MEANT FOR YOU TO BEAT THE BLASTED  
NAMEK'S BRAINS OUT!!! " Vegeta ordered as Goku coward back.  
" Yuh, yuh, yes sir. " he saluted Vegeta nervously, then powered up and flew headlong   
towards Piccolo and began to attack him.  
Vegeta watched the scene, " COME ON KAKOROT! I KNOW YOU CAN HIT HIM HARDER THAN THAT! IF  
YOU DON'T DEFEAT HIM I SHALL LOCK YOU IN THE DUNGEON!!! "  
Gohan folded his arms & looked at Vegeta, " What DUNGEON! "  
Vegeta glanced at Gohan, then back at Goku & Piccolo, " PUNCH HIM KAKOROT! DO IT NOW!! "  
Goku went SSJ2 and slammed Piccolo into the ground unmercilessly, causing him to lose   
consiousness, then picked him up and flung him off into the backround.  
Vegeta watched happily as Piccolo sailed off and landed in a small cactus patch in the   
middle of the forest, " Kakorot, that was unbelievable! " he said proudly as Goku smiled & nodded  
then powered down. Vegeta's smile turned into a sneer, " NOW GET BACK UP ONTO THE BLASTED BOARD!  
YOU'RE WASTING MY TARGET PRACTICE!!! "  
" Yes sir! " Goku cried, then lept back onto the gigantic dart board & restrapped himself  
in.  
" Good. " Vegeta snickered, then pulled back on the slingshot, " Now just watch the   
dart Kakorot, this won't hurt a bit. " he said, then let go of the king-sized dart. Gohan flew  
towards Goku as fast as he could, then hurt a loud twang sound, covered his eyes and turned away.  
" Fuh, fuh, father?! " Gohan felt tears running down his cheeks, then took his fingers  
off of his eyes and gawked. The dart had missed Goku and was two inches above the large   
saiyajin's head.  
" Your aim is getting better sir! " Goku called out, " Care to try again? "  
Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground, " Okay, now I KNOW there's something not right here. "  
" Yes, I believe it was the wind, it suddenly whipped to the north, causing your dart to  
miss sir. " Goku said to Vegeta, who walked up to him.  
" VEGETA! " Gohan screamed, " I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAD! RIGHT NOW! " he   
lept onto Vegeta & grabbed him by the collar of his spandex.  
" I didn't do anything to Kakorot. " Vegeta stared Gohan in the eye.  
" Yes you did, I know Dad would never allow YOU to push him around like this! TELL ME! "  
Gohan's ki began to rise.  
" Fine, if you must know, Kakorot hit himself on the head and now has amnesia. Luckily I  
was nearby and informed him of his duties on this planet. " Vegeta smirked.  
" YOU LIED TO HIM! " Gohan shouted.  
" Boy, do you seriously think that I would explain to Kakorot that he was a bumbling,   
perky, air-headed baka who was more powerful than _I_ the Prince of his people! " Vegeta said.  
" I'm not going to let you get away with this Vegeta. " Gohan growled.  
" Kakorot is enjoying himself, why should we try to change that. Besides, he already had  
amnesia before he got hit on the head remember! "  
" Oh...yeah. Wait, does that mean if we hit him again he'll get amnesia all over again? "  
Gohan wondered as Vegeta grabbed a nearby tree & swung it around.  
" Hmm, let's find out..Oh Kakor--HEY! " Vegeta growled as Gohan yanked the tree out of   
Vegeta's grip & tossed it back.  
" NO! I AM NOT LETTING YOU HIT MY FATHER ON THE HEAD WITH A TWO-TON TREE!! " Gohan   
shouted.  
" Well, that's good to know, at least I won't have to worry him changing back into his  
bakayaro self. " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow.  
" BUT I WANT HIM BACK TO HIS BAKAYARO SELF..wait, did I just call my dad an idiot? OH! "  
Gohan groaned, " DAD! " he shouted to Goku, who was staring out into nowhere. Gohan walked up to  
him, " DAD! Now what the-- " Gohan snapped his fingers in front of Goku's face, getting no   
response, " What's wrong with him now?! "  
" I TOLD you already. Kakorot is my SERVANT now and he answers ONLY to ME! " Vegeta   
smirked.  
" YOU CAN'T DO THIS VEGETA! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT! " Gohan cried as Vegeta   
walked back towards the Brief household.  
" Come Kakorot, I have several more tasks to you to perform this afternoon. " Vegeta   
said, ignoring Gohan as Goku turned around and followed Vegeta into the house & turned to close  
the door behind him.  
" NO DADDY NO!! " Gohan shouted, rushing towards the door & grabbing the outside doorknob  
" Listen to me! My name is Son Gohan, and YOU are Son Goku, my father! Don't you understand! "  
he cried as Goku stared at him through the crack in the doorway, " Please! "  
" Gohan. " Goku stared at him oddly, then squinted, " That sounds sorta familiar. "  
" Yes, YES! I'm GOHAN, your SON! " Gohan smiled.  
" My..SON? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" KAKOROT! CLOSE THE BLASTED DOOR OR I'LL KI BLAST YOUR HIDE TO ANTARCTICA!!! " Vegeta's  
voice screamed from inside the house as Goku nervously shut the door.  
" DAD!! OPEN UP! " Gohan grabbed the locked doorknob & shook it wildly, " Maybe I should  
blast the door open..but I don't wanna destroy Bulma's front door...but my Dad is in there and I  
have to save him..but he doesn't really seem like he wants to be saved...OH I'M SO CONFUSED!! "  
Gohan put his hands on the sides of his head and moaned, then felt a swooshing noise from behind  
him and turned around to see Piccolo, who now had various cactus thorns all over his body.  
" MR. PICCOLO! Are you okay? " Gohan asked.  
" Sure kid. " Piccolo said, then yanked another cactus thorn out of his arm & cringed,  
" It, yeow, doesn't, yeow, hurt much. Nothing more than a couple thorns. "  
Gohan looked Piccolo over, " More like a couple hundren thousand if you ask me. "  
" I wasn't asking you kid. " Piccolo retorted, " We have to find a way to, yeow, snap  
your father out of that amnesia. We need him to help us fight those andriods. Maybe even Vegeta's  
help too, but neither of them are going to get any training this way. "  
" FORGET THE ANDROIDS FOR A MINUTE! WE HAVE TO GET MY FATHER BACK TO NORMAL! "  
" And just WHEN was Son Goku "normal"? "  
" Oh..yeah, you got a point. But I mean back to the way he was. " Gohan explained.  
" That's going to be tough, but if there's one thing that can bring your Dad's brain back  
to remembering who he is, I know what it would be. " Piccolo nodded.  
Gohan looked up at his former teacher eagerly, " What? "  
  
  
" KAKOROT! FETCH ME A GLASS OF PEPSI! AND IF IT DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH ICE IN IT I'LL   
BLAST YOU AGAIN! " Vegeta screamed from the couch in the livingroom as a now burnt Goku ran   
back and forth like a decapitated chicken.  
" YES SIR! " Goku cried as he rushed into the kitchen & opened the refridgerator door,  
" Oh no... " he gulped, throwing various items out of it, " There isn't any soda in here! Where  
could it have gone! " he looked around the room, then noticed a pile of squashed Pepsi cans   
lying on the table, along with various empty bags of fish-chips, " Now I wonder who did that? "  
he said to himself, picking up the fish-chips bag and sniffing it, " _FISH_... " Goku's eyes   
widened as saliva dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor. Goku shook his head wildly,  
" That was creepy. " he dropped the bag onto the table.  
" KAKOROT! WHERE _ARE_ YOU! I'M DYING OF BLASTED THIRST AROUND HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! "  
Goku gulped, " Ohhh! " he cried, then noticed another can in the corner, grabbed it &  
poured it into the cup, " It looks like Pepsi. " he blinked, then carefully placed 3 ice cubes in  
it and zipped out back to the livingroom.  
" Ahh, thank you Kakorot! " Vegeta smiled, taking the glass from Goku & sipping the   
soda. Vegeta's eyes widened as he spat the liquid out all over the carpet, " YOU BAKA! THIS IS  
DIET! HOW DARE YOU SERVE THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI ARTIFICIALLY SWEETENED SODA! FOR THIS YOU SHALL BE  
PUNISHED! " he screamed, then ki blasted Goku, who tried his best to stand still.  
" Suh, sir, if, I may sir, ALL soda is artificially sweetened to some extent. " Goku   
said weakly.  
" NOT _MY_ PEPSI! IT IS PERFECT! JUST LIKE ME! "  
" But-- "  
" BIG BANG ATTACK! " Vegeta shouted, the blast sending Goku slamming against a nearby  
wall, " Heh-heh, it's hard to find good help these days. "  
" VEGETA! " a familiar voice screamed from behind the door to the lab. Vegeta got up  
and walked over to the door, " YOU _WILL_ LET ME OUT OF HERE VEGETA! " Bulma screamed angrily.  
Vegeta smirked as he leaned against the door, " I won't let you out until you say it. "  
he snickered.  
" OOH YOU! THOSE ANDROIDS ARE COMING IN 9 MONTHS! AND WHEN THEY DO I HOPE THEY BEAT YOU  
TO A PULP YOU EGOTISTICAL LITTLE JERK! " Bulma yelled, banging on the door.  
" Flattery will get you nowhere onna. " Vegeta said sarcastically, " Go on, say it. "   
an evil smile engulfed his face.  
" Fine. " Bulma said calmly as Vegeta's evil smile changed to a delighted one, " Oh  
please let me out oh great and powerful King (#+#* &$ #(@& $*(^!*&#)@*$ (#&$_(@#& ^#@$()*#&!!!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, then hissed, " FINE! YOU CAN STAY DOWN THERE FOREVER FOR ALL I CARE  
ONNA! " he screamed, then hopped back onto the couch & layed down, an aggrivated, yet pouty look  
on his face.  
" Umm, excuse me, oh great and powerful King of all that exists AND strongest being in  
all the universe Vegeta, do you happen to know what "Fish-Chips" are? " Goku said, holding up one  
of the empty bags of fish-chips.  
Vegeta glanced at the lab door, " DID YOU HEAR THAT ONNA! WHY CAN'T YOU SAY THAT TOO! "  
" OH SHUT YOUR TRAP PRINCE BAKA! " Bulma said dryly.  
Vegeta noticed the bag of Fish-Chips in Goku's hand, " Where did you get that? "  
" I found it sire, on the royal kitchen table in the royal kitchen. " Goku answered.  
" Royal my as-- " Bulma rolled her eyes.  
" When I went to take a whiff out of the bag I smelled something familiar and went into  
a temporary trance. " Goku continued.  
" FAMILIAR! YOU MEAN YOU REMEMBER WHO--" Vegeta gasped, " err, GIVE ME THAT BLASTED BAG  
KAKOROT! It isn't healthy for mere peasants to sniff of the royal food. "  
Bulma leaned against the door, " Oh brother. "  
Vegeta yawned and stretched, " Kakorot, go fetch your King the royal slippers, AND IF YOU  
AREN'T BACK IN 5 SECONDS FROM DOING SO I'LL BLAST YOU!! "  
" Yes sir! " Goku quivered, then rushed upstairs, grabbed Vegeta's bunny-slippers &   
zipped back down again.  
" GOOD JOB Kakorot! " Vegeta cheered, " Now place them on royal feet. " he said, pointing  
to his feet.  
" Yes sire. " Goku said, doing so.  
Vegeta clicked the slippers together, which made a squeaky noise, then smiled, leaned his  
head back on the pillow & closed his eyes, " Kakorot, I think that this is the begining of a   
beautiful friendship. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
6:39 PM 2/21/01  
End of Part 1  
Hmm, I think that I'll  
start sending stuff to the  
site like I used to do, one  
part @ a time again and just  
add on every other part after  
I finish it. ¡Hasta luego!   
  
-tu amiga Chuquita 


	2. Part 2

8:47 PM 2/21/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: " ...poodle, the other white meat. " -Sherman "Sherman's Lagoon"  
  
Note: This » ::: signals a flashback, this » :: signals a thought.  
Note2: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed part 1 of this fic. Feel free to give  
out any ideas you have for this fic.  
  
Chuey's Corner: Piccolo & Gohan begin their quest to find a fish to bring Goku's memory  
back while Vegeta spars in the gravity room against the amnesiacal saiyajin, and Chi-Chi  
throws a fit over the phone! All this and a haunted goldish. What am I talking about?   
Find out in part 2. Later -Chuquita  
  
Summary: Vegeta hit Goku a little too hard, causing him to lose  
his memory. After listening to a fibbed explaination about himself, Goku now  
thinks he is the loyal servant of the saiyajin no ouji. Is this going to help  
Vegeta or hurt him? Will Goku remember who he is? Does Vegeta want him to?  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" So, all you're saying we have to do is catch a fish and bring it to my Dad? " Gohan  
said, confused.  
" Gohan, if there is one thing in this world that could take your father out of any   
sleep, trance, or amnesiac experiance, it would be the one thing that he loves more than   
fighting. " Piccolo said.  
" Fish? "   
" Exactly Gohan. " Piccolo said, then looked down into the river, " So, get it. "  
" Don't you know how to fish Mr. Piccolo? " Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
" Yes, your father taught me one time... "  
  
:::Flashback:::  
" COME ON PICCOLO! All ya have to do is stick your head down into the water, like this! "  
Goku grinned as he leaned over the river's edge & dunked his head down into the stream, then   
pulled it out, a large fish in his mouth. Goku spat out the fish onto the side of himself, " See,  
now you try! "  
" Well.. " Piccolo said, uneasily.  
" Aww, you can do it buddy! Go ahead! It's fun! " Goku cheered.  
" It seems awfully fishy to me. "  
" Well of course it is, that's because it's full of _FISH_ " Goku's pupils temporarily   
enlarged upon the last word.  
" Okay. " Piccolo said, taking off his turban and dunking his head into the water. Goku  
stared at his green friend for a moment, then gasped as a giant shark rose out of the river, a  
firm grip on Piccolo's head.  
" Oh WOW Piccolo! You caught a BIG one! " Goku clapped as the shark shook Piccolo by the  
head back and forth, wildly.  
" MMPH MMPH!!! " Piccolo screamed as the shark yanked Piccolo's head off, sending the   
now decapitated Namek against a nearby tree.   
Goku bit his lip, searching for the right words, " Don't worry Piccolo, you can always  
regenerate a new one! ":::  
  
" It took me TWO WEEKS to regenerate that head! " Piccolo grumbled to himself.  
" You say somethin Piccolo? " Gohan looked upward.  
" Uh, nothing Gohan. You can get the fish by yourself. " Piccolo said as Gohan looked up  
at him nervously.  
" Well, uh, Dad taught me out to fish too, and, umm, it wasn't the best experiance... "  
  
:::Flashback:::  
" Son, you are about to imbark on a wonderous journey. I am going to teach you what every  
young child of a martial artist needs to know! " Goku grinned as they stood by the riverbank.  
" Wow Daddy! You're gonna teach me how to use the Kamehameha! " Gohan's eyes sparkled.  
" No son, I was talking about _FISH_in! " Goku slapped Gohan on the back playfully,   
causing the 5 year old boy to fall down flat on his face, " Whoops, sorry 'bout that, now where  
was I? "  
" Uh, fishing? "   
" Don't mind if I do! " Goku said excitedly, then leaped into the water and emerged with  
a humongous fish on his back, " Go on son! You can do it! "  
" Uhm, well, okay Daddy. " Gohan said as he slowly crept into the water, took a deep   
breath, and then swam under. Goku stared at the river for a second then gasped as Gohan leap into  
the air & began swiming wildly downstream, a gigantic shark swiming after him, " DADDY DADDY!   
HELP!!! " he cried as the shark bit off a chunk of Gohan's tail. Gohan made a mad jump for the   
land, then sat down, breathing heavily. Goku stared at the missing section of his son's tail.  
" Don't worry son, it'll grow back! ":::  
  
" It never did grow back, by the way. " Gohan mumbled to himself.  
" You know Gohan, I never knew there WERE sharks in China. " Piccolo said.  
" I never knew they lived in rivers. " Gohan added.  
" So...now what? " Piccolo asked.  
" I know someplace where we can get a fish big enough to snap Dad out of it without   
getting bitten. " Gohan smiled.  
" Really? Where? "  
  
  
Gohan looked at the ticket, " We'll be up soon. "  
" Number 05, calling number 05. " the lady at the meat counter of the deli called out as  
Gohan & Piccolo standed in the long line of people.  
" Gohan, I think they're staring at me. " Piccolo said as the large group of people   
continued to gawk at the tall green, hairless, antenned namek.  
" No they're not Piccolo. Besides, we'll be out of here soon, we're number 06. "  
Piccolo looked at the ticket, then flipped it around, " Gohan, you're holding it upside  
down, it says 90. "  
" Calling number 05¼, calling number 05¼. "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " This, could take a while... "  
  
  
" Ohhhh... " Goku breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall.  
" Come on Kakorot, you're more agile than that! " Vegeta complained as he threw another  
ki blast at Goku, who nearly dodged it.  
" Maybe you should use something else for your aiming practice sir. " Goku gasped for air  
" Hmm, I'm getting bored Kakorot, " Vegeta rubbed his hands together evilly, then smirked  
, " Kakorot, I want you to bake me something. "  
" WHAT?! But sir, I don't know how to ba-- "  
" And it will be perfect! And if there's ANY food MISSING from the fridge that ISN'T in  
whatever blasted concoction you make I will personally twist your head out of it's socket and   
bounce it around the room like a basketball! "  
" Yuh, buh, gah, yes sir. " Goku shivered, then rushed back into the kitchen and looked  
around," But I don't know how to bake! Maybe if I used to do it before I lost my memory. " he  
said, then peeked around the corner, " Sir! Do I know how to bake? "  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF! "  
" *sigh*, Well, okay. " he said, looking around, then grabbed an open box of rice &   
sniffed it, " Hey, *sniff* *snort* this smells familiar...like the stuff Chi-Chi makes..  
  
:::GOKU! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT OVEN AND LET ME COOK THE RICE!:::  
  
" Chi-Chi? " Goku said aloud, confused, " My wife? " he said, then looked at the clock,  
which was now flashing 5:00pm. Goku grabbed his stomach, which began to rumble loudly. He walked  
over to the phone and subconsiously dialed a number.  
" Hello? " a voice said on the other end.  
" Chi..Chi? " Goku said, feeling slightly disconnected, " I'm hungry. "  
" Goku? " the voice on the other end said, " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU DISAPPEAR IN THE   
MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Chi-Chi? " Goku asked in a quiet voice, " Who are you? "  
" What do you means who am I? Are you feeling okay Goku? " Chi-Chi said, conserned and   
confused at the same time.  
" Go-ku? What's a goku? "  
" KAKOROT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! " Vegeta screamed, shocked, " WHO ARE YOU   
CALLING! GIVE ME THAT BLASTED PHONE NOW! " he yanked the phone out of Goku's hands and hung up,  
" WHO DID YOU JUST CALL KAKOROT! THE POLICE! 911! WHAT! "  
" I don't know, someone named, Chi-Chi. " Goku said slowly, " I felt sorta hungry and   
called her for some reason, & I don't know why...say, maybe she's the cook around here. "  
" Uh, yes, she is. Of course. " Vegeta agreed, " Now follow me Kakorot, I feel like   
sparing, and this is going to be once in a lifetime oppertunity for me to be able to beat you   
into the ground without being yelled at by that baka onna. Now come on! " he shouted as he led  
Goku outside towards the gravity room.  
" We're we going sir? " Goku asked curiously.  
" The gravity room. We're going to fight each other at 500 times the earth's gravity! "  
Vegeta grinned wickedly.  
" 500 times the...BUT I'LL GET MAULED!!! "  
Vegeta chuckled, " That's the idea. "  
  
  
" Number 90, calling number 90. " the voice said in a bored tone over the intercom.  
" Gohan, Gohan wake up! " Piccolo said, shaking Gohan, who opened his eyes lazily and   
yawned," They're calling our number. "  
" Oh? " Gohan yawned, then bolted up, " OH! " he ran up to the counter, " HERE WE ARE! "  
" Oh joy, I live to serve. " the worker at the counter said in a monotone-like voice.  
" Well, I was wondering if you have any fish? " Gohan asked, smiling. The woman at the   
counter looked left, then right.  
" Sir, all this is a Fish Market, of course we have fish. " she said, leaninging her   
elbows on the countertop.  
" Uhm, what kinds do you have? " Gohan asked as the worker took a deep breath, then   
began to rattle off names.  
" We got salmon, trout, baracuda, dolphin, bass, flounder, eel, shark, guppy, whale,   
crab, jellyfish, crawdad.... "  
Gohan groaned, " Hoo boy. "  
  
  
" Welcome. " a mechanical voice said as Vegeta & Goku entered the gravity room.  
" What's that?! " Goku looked around nervously.  
" Oh, that's just the blasted machine, Dr. Briefs added that baka feature to it a couple  
weeks ago. It was that onna's idea. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Bulma? " Goku said as Vegeta froze.  
" What do you just say? "  
" Bulma Briefs, Dr. Briefs daughter... " Goku trailed off as he rubbed his chin in   
thought.  
" KAKOROT! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION! " Vegeta screamed, looking down at the control   
panel and entered 5 0 0.  
" ARE YOU READY BAKAROT! "   
" Huh? OH! Uh, sir, I'm not so sure about thi--WAAUGH!! " Goku screamed as he felt   
himself pulled down onto the floor, " Sir..what's..happening? "  
Vegeta walked over to Goku, perfectly comfortable in the high density gravity, " I told   
you Kakorot, this is the GRAVITY room. Now get up and spar! "  
" Yes, sir. " Goku said, getting up.  
" Warning, gravity simulation highly dangerous. " the machine said.  
" Great! " Vegeta rubbed his hands together viciously, " Alright Kakorot! Dodge THIS! "  
he shouted as Goku tried desperately to move around, " BIG BANG ATTACK!! " he shouted as he   
released the powerful blast.  
" WAA! " Goku cried as the huge ball of chi slammed him against the wall; Goku slid down  
onto the ground painfully.  
" AHA! I BLASTED KAKOROT INTO THE WALL! " Vegeta shouted happily, then clasped his hands  
together & lowered his voice, " I think I'm going to do it again! "  
Goku opened his eyes wide, then narrowed them, " KAMEEEE, HAMEEE, HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! " he  
screamed, sending the wave of energy straight at Vegeta, who's eyes widened as the blast hit  
him head-on.  
Goku gasped, " OH NO! SIR! SIR ARE YOU OKAY! " he said, running over to Vegeta, who was  
now burnt to a crisp, " I'M SORRY SIR! I don't know what came over me. It was like this weird  
reflex, or, something. "  
Vegeta got up, a sneaky smile on his face, " Oh Kakorot. Come 'ere " he said motioning   
Goku closer. Goku tip-toed up to his "master" and gulped, " Closer Kakorot. " he said as Goku   
inched forward, " Just a little bit closer. " he whispered.  
" Yes? " Goku said in a tiny voice as Vegeta spun his own leg & kicked Goku in the rear.  
" DON'T YOU _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" Yes sir. "  
  
  
" Piccolo, do you smell something? " Gohan said as they walked along the dirt path back  
to the city.  
" You mean besides the 600 pound goldfish on your back? No. " Piccolo said, raising an   
eyebrow as Gohan fell to his knees.  
" Mr. Piccolo, can you hold the fish for a while? It's too heavy and it smells like Dad's  
dirty laundry. " Gohan stuck his tongue out.  
" Uh, well, I can't Gohan, I'm alergic to fish. " Piccolo mumbled.  
" Alergic? But Piccolo, you don't even eat fish. Heck, you don't even eat. " Gohan said,  
confused.  
" Yeah, well uh, we're almost there, I can sense Goku's ki. " Piccolo said, changing the  
subject.  
" Are you sure that isn't the fish, I coulda sworn it just moved by itself just now. "  
Gohan said nervously.  
" Foolishness Gohan, the dead do not move. " Piccolo said, crossing his arms.  
" Maybe it's still alive. " Gohan said, feeling slightly more paranoid as something   
slapped him on the back, " GAH! WHAT WAS THAT! " he said, looking around, " Pa, Piccolo? Was that  
you? "  
" Gohan, I'm in front of you, how could I have slapped you if I'm all the way up here. "  
Piccolo grumbled.  
" Uh, well, " Gohan said, then picked up the fish & set it down, " I dunno, it just felt  
like some kind of slimy slap. And I figured since you're.. "  
" I am not "slimy" Gohan. " Piccolo interupted.  
" But Piccolo I could've sworn-- " he began as a large being rose up from behind Gohan,  
Piccolo stared at it, gawking, " What? What's the matter?? "  
" HOLY KAMI IT'S ALIVE!!! " Piccolo screamed as Gohan turned around to see the 600 pound  
goldfish staring them in the face.  
" RISE TO YOUR MASTER MORTALS!!! " the goldfish yelled in a deep darth-vader-like voice.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " It's gonna be one of "those" days, isn't it Piccolo. "  
" I hate fish. "  
  
  
" EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! " Goku screamed in a little-girl voice as he ran around in circles,  
being chased by Vegeta who was throwing ki blasts at him.  
" Die! Die! Die! Die! " Vegeta laughed happily as he continued to run about the gravity  
room after Goku, tossing bigger & bigger ki blasts.  
" WAHHH! Sire, EEE, please stop, EEE, it hurts so, EEE, much! " Goku wailed.  
" If you want it to stop Kakorot you're going to have to run FASTER than THAT! " Vegeta  
cackled, a big grin on his face.  
" OHHHHHHH!!! " Goku cried, then disappeared. Vegeta scretched to a halt.  
" AHH! Kakorot?! Where'd he go? KAKOROT! " he shouted nervously, " I haven't had this   
much fun since I was little, YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW! "  
Goku reappeared at the other side of the room, this holding his pointer & middle fingers  
on his forehead, " How'd I get here? "  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta grinned, " THERE YOU ARE! "  
" EEP! " Goku yelped, " Suh, sir, I'm sorry, but I do not wish to continue in this   
sadistic fun of yours. " he said, waving his hands out in front of himself defensively.  
" It is NOT sadistic! " Vegeta shouted, ::Note to self, look up sadistic in dictionary::  
" I thought you were enjoying yourself Kakorot! "  
" Enjo--ENJOYING MYSELF! Well of course it was fun the first 500 times you did it, but   
this is getting as so you're trying to make an inane attempt to kill me! " Goku gakked.  
" I AM NOT INSANE! "   
" I said inANE! "  
" ...oh. " Vegeta looked around.  
" Sir, if I may, I would like to perform a less, dangerous, task. " Goku said nervously.  
" Kakorot! " Vegeta pretended to gasp, " How can you possibly think that the duties I'm  
assigning you are, *fake-gasp* DANGEROUS! "  
Goku rubbed the back of his own head uneasily, " Well, sir, it seemed like you were   
trying to hurt me in some way-- "  
" ME hurt YOU! " Vegeta continued on with the charade, " Kakorot, you are my servant, I  
would NEVER hurt you...much. "  
" You..wouldn't? " Goku blinked.  
" Of course I wouldn't, " Vegeta said, patting Goku on the back with one hand, the other  
behind his own back forming a ball of ki, " After all, you're not just my most loyal servant,   
you're my, excuse the term, *cough* friend *cough*. " he smiled.  
" I..am? REALLY? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" Mmm-hmm. " Vegeta nodded, then threw the ki blast at Goku from behind, sending him   
flying into the wall again, " Die die die! " he shouted happily.  
Goku's eye quivered as he slid down the wall like a fly against a windsheld, " I   
should..know better than that...."  
  
  
  
" I AM YOUR MASTER! RISE TO ME! " the unusually large goldfish's voice boomed.  
" Muh, muh, Mr. Piccolo do something! " Gohan stuttered.  
" MUHAHAHA! " the goldfish laughed maniacally, " YES PICCOLO, DO SOMETHING! HAHAHAHA! "  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the fish, " MASEKO HAAAAA!!! " he screamed at the top of his  
lungs as he let loose the attack on the fish, deepfrying it. Gohan walked up to fish and tapped   
it, and to his surprise the reminets of the fish collapsed to the ground in a pile of ashes.  
Gohan stared at the ashes, " I wonder if I can get my money back? "  
" Did you save the recipt? " Piccolo glared at Gohan.  
" Uhm, no? "  
" AAUGH! YOU FOOL! How do you expect to get your money returned if you don't have proof  
that you bought something in the first place. " Piccolo cried.  
" Oops. " Gohan said, glancing away, " Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. "  
Piccolo's eyes widened, " NO! WE'LL HAVE TO..TO.."  
" Fish by hand... " Gohan moaned.  
" Don't be a coward Gohan, after all, it's only a bunch of, " he stopped as a parade of  
shark fins arose out of the river, " fish. "  
" I'll never eat fish again. "  
  
  
" HA HA! You aren't doing that bad Kakorot! " Vegeta laughed as he continued to fight   
against Goku, who was failing miserably, " At least you aren't running anymore. "  
" Hai. Thank you oh powerful saiyajin no baka. " Goku nodded as Vegeta smiled, then   
stopped in shock & slammed Goku against the wall.  
" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! "  
" I said "Thank you oh powerful saiyajin no ouji", " Goku said, frightened.  
" Good, that's what I thought you said. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" Bulma! Bulma are you here! " a voice called from outside the gravity machine as a   
familiar figure walked by, " It's me, Yamcha! "  
An evil grin engulfed Vegeta's face, " What perfect timing. " he rubbed his hands   
together, " Kakorot, I have a task for you to perform. One that will, as shocking as this may  
seem, NOT inflict any harm unto your person. "  
" Really? " Goku raised an eyebrow.  
Vegeta snickered, " Yeah...Kakorot, look out that window, what do you see? "  
" Umm, a guy holding a box of chocolates knocking on the door calling for the girl you   
locked in the royal dungeon? "  
" Exactly Kakorot. What I want you to do is beat the stuffings out of him. " Vegeta   
chuckled.  
" Wuh, why? " Goku asked, " Is it cuz you like that girl you locked in the dungeon? Sir?"  
" WHAT! NO KAKOROT! IT IS BECAUSE THAT FOOL MOCKED ME! The bakayaro laughed at the   
pink shirt that onna forced me to wear. " Vegeta explained.  
" But I thought you were the King. Nobody can force you to do anything. " Goku gasped.  
" Duh, well, JUST GET OUT THERE KAKOROT! " Vegeta screamed as Goku walked out of the   
gravity room, " AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE BEATEN HIM FIRMLY INTO THE GROUND!! "  
" You got it sir! " Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs up.  
" Hey, Goku! Have you seen Bul--WAAUGH! " Yamcha screamed as Goku belted him with his   
leg, " GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU, OFFA, DOING! "  
Vegeta sat on the steps of the gravity room with his elbows on his knees & holding his   
head in his hands as he watched Goku continue to beat up Yamcha, " This is the sole greatest day  
of my life. Kakorot, my servant, my slave, my attack dog. If I weren't so disiplined I would be  
bouncing around like a little boy at an amusement park. "  
" AI AI AI AI YAHHHHH!!! " Goku screamed as he lept up into the air, then smacked Yamcha  
from behind and knocking the chocolates out of his hands and onto the ground.  
" WUAGH! " Yamcha yelped as Goku raised his hands above his head and tossed them downward  
, then stopped inches above Yamcha's face. Goku sniffed the air.  
" What's, *sniff* that, *sniff*, smell? " he said.  
" Cha, chocolates? " Yamcha gulped as Goku looked behind him to see the box of candy   
laying on the ground.  
" CHOCOLATES! " Goku screamed happily as he ran towards the box of candy laying on the  
ground, " I'M COMING FOOOOD!!!! " he cried in his normal voice as he made a mad dash for the  
box, then screeched in his tracks as the box disappeared, " FOOD?! WHERE FOOD?! " he looked   
around as Vegeta, behind him, held the box behind his back.  
" Why Kakorot, whaf er you woofing fow. " he asked curiously, his cheeks stuffed with   
chocolate.  
Goku looked around, " I..I'm not sure, I forgot. "  
::THANK YOU KAMI!:: " Oh, that's a shame Kakorot, I'm sure you're remember sometime. "  
Vegeta said, swallowing the chocolate in one gulp.  
" What's that behind your back? " Goku asked.  
" WHU?! " Vegeta gakked.  
" Is that, candy? " he asked.  
" Uh, hai. " Vegeta said nervously as Goku got a hypnotic look in his eyes.  
" CandEEEE...Goku like candEEEE... " he grinned with a classic son-smile in his normal  
voice as small drops of sweat dripped down Vegeta's forehead.  
" NO YOU DON'T! " he yelped, " You're a peasant, MY peasant, you do what _I_ say, AND IF  
I SAY YOU DON'T LIKE CANDY YOU DON'T LIKE CANDY!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily.  
" I...don't like candy? " Goku said, " I DON'T like CANDY. " he said firmly, then pinched  
his nose, " ICK! Sire get put that chocolate away, PLEASE! " he gagged.  
" Of course Kakorot. " Vegeta smirked, then tip-toed behind the gravity room & began to  
stuff his face.  
" Uh, sir? Are you EATING that stuff?! " Goku gaped in disqust.  
" Huh?! " Vegeta whipped around, then quickly closed the lid to the box, " Uh..no! Why   
would I want to eat this baka earth food! "  
" Well sir, it is said that chocolate can become additicing, almost as much as alcohol."  
" LIE! CHOCOLATE IS NOT ADDICTING! IT IS A DELICIOUS RICH GOOEY CREAMY TRE..." Vegeta  
said, his eyes now staring down at the closed box, " Treat! " he threw off the cover, his hand  
shaking wildly as he reached into the box of candy, then stopped himself, " Kakorot, put this   
somewhere, will you? " he said, looking away & holding out the box of candy.  
" Okay sir. " Goku said, taking the box and walking into the house.  
" How dare he think _I_ the saiyajin no ouji, am addicted to some baka chocola-- " Vegeta  
stopped, then grabbed a handful of chocolates out of his pocket & stuffed them in his mouth, a  
serene smile gracing his face for a mere second, but being overpowered by his traditional scowl,  
it soon disappeared.  
" Strange, that man was calling me "Goku" also. " Goku said as his way towards the door  
and stopped, " Son Goku, hmm. Why does it sound so familiar! " he cursed at himself, then opened  
the front door & gasped to see a figure in front of him, an air of fear engulfing him.  
" Go-ku. " the figure said in a deep voice as it walked towards the light, Goku backing  
in terror. The figure wielded a weapon over it's head. It's face fell into the light, " Son   
Go-ku, I AM your WIFE! "  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...I have a wife? " Goku stopped.  
" Yes Goku. " Chi-Chi said in a calm voice, which contrasted with the evil, psychotic  
look on her face, " It's time for you to come home Goku. "  
" Goku? Muh, Miss, I think you've gotten me confused with someone else. " Goku said, a  
feeling of pure horror rushing over him.  
" Oh no Son Goku, you're not fooling me. " Chi-Chi snickered.  
" SIRE!!!! " Goku cried as Vegeta ran out from behind the gravity room and up to Goku.  
" What is it NOW Kakor--EEEP! " he shrieked in a high-pitched voice, " Kakorot's mate. "  
he gulped. After all, not even Vegeta could stand up to the fury of Gyu-Mao's psycho of a   
daughter. Especially when she was mad.  
" VEGETA! I should've known! YOU WERE OUT HERE SPARING THE WHOLE TIME WITH HIM WEREN'T  
YOU GOKU! " Chi-Chi screamed at Goku, who zipped behind Vegeta.  
" Who, who is that Sire? " Goku whimpered.  
" THAT, Kakorot, is an escapee from the nearby asylum. " Vegeta faked.  
" ASYLUM! YOU MEAN SHE'S A MENTAL CASE! " Goku cried.  
" MENTAL CASE! " Chi-Chi growled, " I'LL SHOW YOU MENTAL SON GOKU! " she screamed as Goku  
ran into the house, Chi-Chi after him.  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta yelped as he grabbed the front doorknob, which was now locked. Vegeta  
peeked in the window to see Goku running around the kitchen table, screaming in the little-girl  
voice from before with Chi-Chi inches behind him, " RUN KAKOROT! RUN!! " Vegeta cheered on,  
frightened, " MY FUTURE COMFORT IS AT STAKE! " he shouted as Goku involentary transmitted himself  
to another part of the house. Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow.  
" Son Goku, wherever in this house you are, I will find you. " Chi-Chi cackled, " And   
when I do, you'll have hel to pay! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
10:24 PM 2/24/01  
End of Part 2 :D  
Next: Piccolo & Gohan put their fishing skills to the test, and so does Chi-Chi's frying pan as  
she hunts down Goku. Will Goku get his memory back? Should he? Find out in Part 3!  
-Chuquita 


	3. Part 3

10:29 PM 2/24/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "You like to play games, don't you Vegeta?" -Nappa  
  
Chuey's Corner: Just a lil poll, what do you think about the whole "Chaperting"  
law? I don't really like it cuz each part of my fics is kinda like a different  
story rather than a chapter, but I'd like to get other people's opinions on it.  
Thanks -Chuquita  
  
Summary: Vegeta hit Goku a little too hard, causing him to lose  
his memory. After listening to a fibbed explaination about himself, Goku now  
thinks he is the loyal servant of the saiyajin no ouji. Is this going to help  
Vegeta or hurt him? Will Goku remember who he is? Does Vegeta want him to?  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Gokuuuuu, oh Gokuuuuu, I'm coming to get you. " Chi-Chi said in a dangerously soothing  
voice as she tip-toed about Capsule Corp, her frying pan held over her head, " I know you're  
around here somewhere, I recently learned how to sense ki, and I can tell you haven't left here,  
so you better think of somewhere else to hide. " she said menancingly.  
" Please hide Kakorot, PLEASE! " Vegeta pleaded to himself, " Oh my Kami! I'm BEGGING  
for KAKOROT to be OKAY! I think I'm going to puke. " Vegeta's face turned green as he covered his  
mouth with his hands & ran off behind a tree.  
  
Goku panted heavily as he leaned up against the door, then bolted it shut. ::The attic,  
she'd never think of looking here. There're so many rooms in my sire's home that it's impossible  
to find anything very quickly::, he thought to himself, then yelped as he tripped over a large  
box in the room, " Now what the.. " Goku picked up the box & opened it to reveal a couple dozen  
photographs, " ...hey, it's that lady King Vegeta made me lock up in the royal dungeon, and   
somebody else. " he said as he stared at the picture of Bulma & himself, " That guy really looks  
familiar. " Goku nodded, then flipped through several other photos of the whole group, " Strange,  
my king isn't in any of these, but that guy from before's in a lot of them. " he flipped the   
photo around to see the words "Bulma's Barbaque, summer of--" on them. Goku grabbed another   
photo, which was of the man from before with his cheeks filled with fish, along with a small boy  
who was looking up at the man in awe.  
Goku turned the photo over and read the back, " Son Goku--winner of the Capsule Corp   
18'th annual pig-out pie eating contest. " he read outloud, ::Son Goku, there's that name again::  
he said, scratching his head, " Now why would someone want to eat a fish-filled pie??? " he   
tossed the photo back in, " I guess I'll never know. " he sighed.  
" GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi's roar of anger echoed through the house as Goku felt his hair stand  
on end.  
" WAH! " he yelped, then backed up into a mirror, rubbed his now bruised head and turned  
around in shock, " WWWAAAUGHHH!!! " Goku felt a lump in his throat as he stared at the figure in  
the mirror, then moved his hand up and down in simaltation with his reflection, " Oh my God... "  
he said as he caught his breath, " _I'M_ Son Goku..aren't I. "  
  
  
" Okay, " Gohan said as he tossed the fishing line into the water.  
Piccolo nodded, " Now what? "  
" Now, we, uh, wait. Hai, now we wait. " Gohan said as they sat there. Piccolo looked at  
his watch.   
" It's been 8 hours already. "  
" WAT! " Gohan gasped.  
Piccolo turned his watch towards the young boy, " 8 hours, Namekian time. "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " This is getting to become VERY aggrivating. "  
" We could do what your father does. " Piccolo said.  
" I can't regenerate limbs like you can. " Gohan grumbled, " Besides, what we really   
need now is bait. "  
" Bait? " Piccolo asked.  
" Yeah, bait...what's bait? " Piccolo said, confused.  
" Bait, Mr. Piccolo, is stuff you attach to the end of your fishing line that'll make the  
fish want to eat it. "  
" Come on, what to fish eat anyway? " Piccolo rolled his eyes as a giant shark loomed   
out above them.  
" Well, I've always been fond of..green. " the shark licked it's lips.  
" GOHAN! " Piccolo screamed at the boy, who had a small smile curling upon his face,  
" Gohan? "  
" Piccolo, hold on to this. " Gohan said sneakily as he attached the hook to Piccolo's  
cape.  
" Gohan? What are you doing? " Piccolo said, slightly nervous.  
" Mr. Piccolo, you always taught me that sometimes you need give up a few things in order  
to achieve your goal, right? " Gohan said.  
" Yes. I did. " Piccolo answered.  
" Well, my goal is to get my father back to his old self and save him from Vegeta, and  
in order to do that I need to bring Dad the one thing that I know will conjure up his faded   
memories, fish. "  
" I follow you so far. "  
" And in order to fish, you need bait, and one of fish's main foods happens to be bugs."  
" Go on. "  
" And since Nameks are slugs, and slugs are bugs, I figured that-- "  
" NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!!! " Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" But, Mr. Piccolo, don't you wanna save my Dad? " Gohan said sadly.  
" I, " Piccolo looked down at Gohan, who was sniffling, " Okay kid, but just this once."  
" Oh THANK YOU Mr. Piccolo! " Gohan said happily, then pushed Piccolo into the water.  
Piccolo looked around, " What do I do now? "  
Gohan's pupils widened in fear, " SHARK! "  
" Shark? " Piccolo looked behind him, face to face with a mass of great whites,   
" SHARKS! "  
" SWIM MR. PICCOLO! SWIM! " Gohan shouted as Piccolo did just that. The sharks rushed in  
at him, forming a circle of impentirable scaly figures around him.  
Piccolo began to highen his ki, Gohan gasped, " NO PICCOLO DON'T! " he cried.  
" WHAT!? " Piccolo looked over his shoulder at Gohan.  
" You have to LET them get you! "  
" IF I WANTED TO DIE I WOULD DO IT WITH HONOR GOHAN! AND BEING EATEN BY FISH IS NOT THAT  
WAY!! " Piccolo screamed.  
" Just let one of them grab ahold of your cape. That way, you won't get eaten, but Dad'll  
still get his fish. " Gohan explained as Piccolo looked downward, " Now do something to get their  
attention! "  
Piccolo groaned, then stared one of the sharks in the eye and remarked in a sarcastic,  
yet corny way, " Bite me. "  
With that the shark clamped its jaws overtop of Piccolo, swallowing him whole.  
" MR PICCOLO! " Gohan gasped, shocked, then held tight his fishing rod & reeled it in as  
hard as he could. Swinging the shark overtop of his head and onto the ground, killing it.  
Gohan breathed heavily and looked at the now dead shark, then tip-toed over to it and   
opened it's jaws, " Pa, pa, Piccolo? "   
Piccolo stumbled out of the shark's mouth, a look of horror upon his face. Piccolo   
wobbled backward then fell down.  
" MR PICCOLO! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! " Gohan cried as he hugged his namekian friend, " Now   
we can bring the fish back to Dad & he'll remember who he is again! OH THANK YOU! "  
" Gohan? " Piccolo said in a stern voice.  
" Yes Mr. Piccolo? "  
" Don't EVER make me do that again..BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL-- "  
  
  
" --FIND YOU DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT! " Chi-Chi hissed as she knocked over various   
things in the living room, " AND WHEN I DO I'LL CRACK THAT HEAD OF YOURS LIKE A PEANUT! "  
" Chi-Chi? " Goku said in a small voice as he peered over the railing.  
" AHA! THERE YOU ARE! " she shouted psychotically as Goku slowly walked down the steps &  
up to her.  
" Chi-Chi, can I ask you something? " he said, then gulped.  
" Why of course, I suppose it is only right for you to have one final request before I   
RIP YOUR MISERABLE BODY INTO LIFELESS SPECKS OF DUST!!! "  
" Uh... " Goku felt his body turn a pale-green color.  
" WAIT! " a voice cried as the figure rushed inbetween Chi-Chi & Goku.  
" VEGETA?! "  
" SIRE! "  
" Move it Vegeta! " Chi-Chi grumbled, a psychotic look in her eyes.  
" WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T HIT KAKOROT ON THE HEAD!!!! " he screamed.  
" You're up to something... " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" Umm, excuse me sir. " Goku said meekly.  
" What is it NOW Kakorot? "  
" I think you're up to something too. " he said, then pulled out the picture of himself  
that he found in the attic, " I found this picture upstairs, and when I looked at the back of it,  
it said Son Goku; what everyone around here's been calling me; on it. Ironically, sir, when I   
noticed a mirror behind me, I noticed that I look identical to this person. So I concluded-- "  
Vegeta whinced.  
" --that I must have a twin brother! " he smiled as Vegeta heaved a sigh, " Just kidding,  
I think that is hard to believe, I think that _I_ might be this person. "  
" Wha, NO! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the arms, " You were right the first time Kakorot,  
you do have a brother, you don't think I'd actually LIE to you, do you? " he said nervously.  
" Well, no. " Goku said, " After all, you DID save me and help cure my amnesia. "  
" Amnesia?! " Chi-Chi gasped, " GOKU HAS AMNESIA?! "  
" Not anymore. " Vegeta interupted, " He's fine now. " he said quickly, " If you hit   
Kakorot on the head with that thing he'll get amnesia all over again, right Kakorot? "  
" But I still don't remember everything sir. And that lady looks familiar to me...you   
did tell me EVERYTHING about myself, didn't you sir? " Goku said suspicously.  
" Of course I did! " Vegeta lied.  
" Well then, if you've told him everything you won't mind me taking him back home, now  
would you Vegeta? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" TAKE HIM HOME!?! YOU CAN'T! WHY! "  
" BeCAUSE Vegeta, Goku is my HUSBAND. " Chi-Chi said, aggrivated.  
" But he CAN'T go home with you, we were, umm, sparing. You like to spar, don't you   
Kakorot? " he smirked evilly as Goku backed away.  
" Please sir, don't make me go back into that room, PLEASE! " Goku coward back.  
" Since when does my Goku call YOU "sir"! " Chi-Chi growled, " AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO   
HIM TO MAKE HIM SO SCARED OF SPARING! He loves to spar! "  
" I..do? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" Of course you do! Goku look at what you're wearing! Do you THINK that "servants" wear  
gi's! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" No, they don't,,,do they? " Goku said slowly.  
" DON'T LISTEN TO HER KAKOROT! SHE'S LIEING! IT'S ALL LIES! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Come on home with me Goku, I'll go cook you some rice. " Chi-Chi said soothingly, " And  
you can have as much dessert as you want... "  
" Umm, I.. " Goku stuttered.  
" No Kakorot, THIS is your home. If you go with her she'll just strap you down & torture  
you! " Vegeta cried.  
" And how is that different from what you do to me sir? " Goku crossed his arms.  
" YOU WERE TORTURING MY HUSBAND!!! " Chi-Chi roared as she held her frying pan over her  
head & ran towards Vegeta.  
" EEEEK! " Vegeta screamed in a little girl voice as he ran an unintentionally trapped  
himself in a corner.  
" NOW I'VE GOT YOU! " Chi-Chi grinned evilly.  
" KAKOROT SAVE ME!! " Vegeta wailed, then noticed Goku tip-toeing out of the house,  
" KAKOROT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!!!!! KAKOROTTTT!!! "  
  
  
" I think it's starting to rot. " Piccolo said, sniffing the air as the duo continued on  
towards capsule corp., Gohan with the large, now dead, shark over his shoulder.  
" No it's not! " Gohan said, " All fish smell. It's natural. "  
" And that would explain the large swarm of flies hovering over it. " Piccolo raised   
an eyebrow, then stopped & stared at a small group of trees up ahead, " Did you hear something? "  
" Mr. Piccolo, we don't have time, we have to get this thing to Dad! " Gohan said, then  
broke into a sprint, " Come on! We don't have time! " he shouted, nearing the trees up ahead.  
Piccolo noticed a pair of glowing eyes behind the tree, " GOHAN! LOOK OUT! " he screamed  
as Gohan noticed the eyes in the bramble next to him.  
" WAH! "  
" MASEKO HA! " Piccolo shouted as he blasted the trees, causing them to collapse onto the  
figure, who cried out in pain.  
Gohan's eyes widened as he shown a flashlight onto the figure, which came into view,  
" MR. PICCOLO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! "  
" Huh? " Piccolo walked over to Gohan.  
" YOU KILLED DADDY!!! " Gohan yelped as Piccolo recognized Son Goku, who layed beneath  
the trees.  
" No, I can still sense his ki, let's get him back to his house. " Piccolo said as he  
picked Goku up.  
" That's strange. " Gohan said.  
" What? "  
" I thought Vegeta had him acting as his servant or something, why would Dad be all the  
way out here alone? "  
" Maybe that blow to the head knocked some common sense into him. " Piccolo suggested.  
" Mr. Piccolo, you couldn't knock common sense into my dad if you hit him with a two-ton  
anvil! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" Oh...right. "  
  
  
" AHH! AHH! AHH! " Vegeta screamed as he rushed about the house, an infuriated Chi-Chi  
inches behind him.  
" COME BACK HERE YOU SPINELESS LITTLE BAKAYARO! " Chi-Chi yelled in a demon-like &  
unusually deep voice, then looked about the room anxiously, an evil grin engulfing her face as   
she noticed a curled up, shaking figure in the corner of the kitchen, " Ahh, there you are. "  
she continued in the same voice, " Vegeta..I wonder where you could be. " she mocked as she   
crept up behind the prince, then tapped him slightly on the back.  
Vegeta looked slowly over his shoulder, " Kakorot? "  
" Wrong answer. " Chi-Chi cackled, then held her frying pan high above her head and  
sent it downward as hard as she could, the unknown metal contacting with Vegeta's skull, causing  
him to lose consiousness.  
" There, I feel much better! " Chi-Chi said in her regular voice.  
  
  
" Dad? DAD WAKE UP! " Gohan's voice cried from the darkness.  
" Son Goku, did you her your son? " Piccolo's voice added as Goku slowly opened his eyes.  
" Wha, where am I? " Goku said, dazed.  
" You're home Dad. " Gohan said, " You DO know you're Dad, right Dad? "  
" Eh? " Goku said, confused.  
" OH NO! He still doesn't remember me! " Gohan wailed as Goku bolted up, sniffing wildly.  
" Gohan, what's that melodious SMELL! " Goku grinned as he hopped off the bed.  
Gohan continued sobbing, " It's just the rotting shark Piccolo & I caught for you, but  
it's STILL no use, you're GONE! OH DADDY I WISH I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING MORE AND--did he just  
call me Gohan? " Gohan paused as Goku opened the door to the kitchen to see the large, rancid  
fish on the kitchen table.  
" OOOOOOOOOh, FISHY! " he grinned, then wiggled his fingers, backed up & made a mad leap  
for the kitchen table, only to fall flat on his face. Goku looked behind him to see Gohan holding  
onto his legs.  
" OH DADDY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!!! " Gohan cried, " It  
was so horrible Dad! You had amnesia and Vegeta tricked you into thinking you were his slave and  
he made you do such terrible painful things it was so hard for me to watch it! I tried to help  
and so did Piccolo but there wasn't anything we could do and-- " Gohan continued going on and on  
about his story while Goku, who wasn't paying any attention what-so-ever, continued to inch his  
way towards the kitchen table, sliding on his belly, unable to make use of his legs, which felt  
like blood was rushing out of them.  
" Must..reach..food! " Goku groaned as he continued onward.  
" --and he had you attached to this huge dartboard and was throwing these sharp pointy  
darts at you it must've been THIS long and he missed you thank Kami but then you asked him if he  
wanted to try again and I was about to cry because I thought I lost you for good and--are you  
listening to me Dad? " Gohan asked, then squnted his left eye as a chunk of fish flew in it.  
Gohan let go of his father & sat up to see the entire shark, with the exception of its bones,  
was now gone.  
" DAD! YOU ATE THAT IN 3 SECONDS! " Gohan gasped.  
Goku licked his fish-stained lips, " Mmm, nummy! " he grinned as Gohan hugged him.  
" It's great to have you back Daddy! " he sniffled.  
Goku looked down at the boy, confused, " You mean I was gone? "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Ohhhh... "  
  
  
" VEGETA! " Goku shouted as he opened the front door to the Briefs house, " WHERE ARE   
YOU! " he exclaimed.  
" Goku? " Chi-Chi said, rushing over to her husband.  
" CHI-CHI! " Goku grinned, then squeezed Chi-Chi tightly, " Oh Chi-Chi!Cooker of my food,  
giver of my nurishment, feeder of my stomach! " he sighed happily.  
" You forgot "wife". " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
Goku smiled, " THAT TOO! " he said, hugging her tighter, then noticed a limp body  
sprawled out on the kitchen floor, " Wha, what's that? " he pointed to the figure. "  
" Nevermind that. " Chi-Chi smiled, " I'm just glad to have you back Goku! "  
Goku's eyes widened, " Is that..VEGETA! " he zipped over to the unconsious saiyajin no  
ouji, " OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED VEGETA...who cares. " he poked Vegeta slightly.  
" Ohhhh, " Vegeta groaned, then opened his eyes to see Goku grinning stupidly at him, &  
to Goku's surpise, he didn't get his front teeth punched out, " What're you smiling at? " Vegeta  
asked, confused.  
" You Vegeta. " Goku answered.  
" Ve--who? " Vegeta said, bewildered, " Who's Vegeta? "  
Goku's grin turned into a smirk, " Nobody's. "  
" Then, who am I? " Vegeta asked.  
" YOU, are my new, short, little buddy Veggie! " Goku grinned, " We're friends! "  
" We..are? "  
" Course we are! " Goku said, helping Vegeta up, Vegeta gawked at how much taller Goku  
was than him.  
" Wow, you're, large. " he gulped, at a loss for words.  
" Yup! That's cuz I like to eat! Do you like to eat Veggie? " Goku asked.  
" Umm, I don't know, do I like to eat? " he looked around the room at Chi-Chi, Gohan, &  
Piccolo.  
Goku winked at Gohan, who chuckled, reading his father's mind, " Yeah, of course you do,  
who doesn't. " he added.  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm, " Come on little buddy, let's go fishin! "  
" Fishin? What's "fishin"? " Vegeta asked innocently.  
" Don't worry, I'll teach you! " Goku said proudly as he dragged Vegeta out the front  
door and headed in the direction of the lake.  
Piccolo smirked, then walked slowly after them.  
" Mr. Piccolo? Where're you going? " Gohan asked.  
" I'm going to watch, it'll be worth the price of admission. You coming? "  
Gohan smiled, then shrugged, " Why not! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:11 PM 3/7/01  
The End  
By: Chuquita  
  
Next: I have two ideas for my next fic, but I'm not sure  
which one I want to use. The first one involves Chibi Veggie-Chan  
accidently sending himself into the future using one of the machines on   
Bejito-sei; chibi Goku, Raditz, & Nappa need to bring him back before Vegeta's  
parents find out. Chibi Vegeta also meets up with his future self, Goku, and the  
rest of the group and finds out a few startling surprises of his own. Will Chibi Goku  
be able to bring his friend back? Does Chibi Veggie want to come back? And why is Nappa  
losing his hair?  
  
The second one's about a villain (who I have yet to decide upon)  
who captures Bura and says he'll give her back if Goku & Vegeta fight him.   
Unfortunately Vegeta gets sick so the Z senshi have to send in an alternate for him;  
the villian refuses to fight anyone but the two saiyajin, so the others  
need to trick the villain into believing Veggy (the android from my first fic)  
is the real Vegeta. Will they be able to pull it off? Will Veggy even want to fight?  
  
Reviews are welcome- ^u^ Chuquita 


End file.
